Fly
by Blau
Summary: Prosper is worried over the disappearance of Bo, and begins to think he should've become an adult too. Haven't read the book in a while, so events may be outoforder


__

Like I said in my profile, I was going to do a Thief Lord songfic. If you like my songfics, look at my profile. There's four other songfics in there. Be sure to read them! Also, in my profile, I've added a thing where I will be telling you when I'm going to be adding a new songfic. So be sure to check it often!

* * *

_ In a moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday._

Prosper frowned slightly, but it wasn't from the spray of water from the boat motor. He was worried about Bo. Scipio, though Prosper could still hardly believe that this was the Scipio who walked around in the dangerously high boots that he had grown to know, had told Prosper not to worry, and that Bo was okay. But still, Prosper could had a feeling on uncertainty. Perhaps Bo was gone, gone forever to live with his horrible aunt who smelled like paint, and that emotionless man that was his uncle. _  
  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing and take control?_

Ever since they left the Conte and his sister, Prosper was being to wonder if declining the offer to ride on the merry-go-round was the wrong choice. Maybe he should've became an adult. Then no one would question him when he asked where his aunt currently was. He wouldn't have to be afraid of the police asking strange questions to him. But it didn't matter now. Barbarossa had broken the merry-go-round, and the possibility of it being repaired was hopeless. Prosper would just have to grow up. Hopefully, though, Bo would be raised semi-decently, and would get used to the smell of paint and hairspray that always seemed to linger.

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can  
deny and start to try 'cause it's your time, time to fly_

Maybe when Prosper and Scipio got back to Hornet and the others, Bo would be there. Yeah, right, Prosper thought dully. And Riccio won't strangle Scipio on sight. The chances of Bo being there when Prosper off the boat and back to the house were very, very slim. Prosper groaned. How could Esther do this to him? Bo wasn't a doll she could dress up! He was a human being! Bo was his brother…

_ All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's  
nothing left and the world's feeling hollow_

"We're here," Scipio said softly, shaking Prosper out of his thoughts. Prosper nodded, and got up carefully. Scipio had already gotten off the boat, and had extended his hand for Prosper to grab onto. He took it gratefully, and got out of the boat.

"We'd better head back, huh?" Scipio said glumly. Prosper sighed and nodded. Going back there, to face Hornet, Victor, and Ida's wrath…well, it wasn't something he was looking forward to. Riccio would probably be asleep, but Mosca…well, perhaps he'd have to indure Mosca's wrath too…

_ Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing and take control?  
  
_Prosper shivered slightly as a particularly cold wind blew across the sleeping city of Venice. He and Scipio had been walking silently to Ida's house, both of them thinking of the future. And that future did not look bright._  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can  
deny and start to try 'cause it's your time, time to fly_

"Prosper?" Scipio said, still looking ahead.

"Yeah?" Prosper replied mono-tonelessy.

"What do you think will happen, when we get back?" Scipio said, and Prosper shrugged. Who knew what would happen. Prosper didn't know, Scipio didn't know, not even the golden horses that Bo loved so much would know. Anything could happen.

_ And when your down and feeling low,  
just want to run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you better than anyone else_

They had reached the street Ida's house was on, and Prosper could feel his heart beat faster, his adrenaline rising. There's nothing to be afraid of, he told himself firmly. Nothing would be there. Ida and Victor would yell, but that would end. And in the morning, everything would be back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

_ Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday._

Scipio and Prosper had reached the door, and Prosper could feel his heart beating faster. Scipio smiled at Prosper reassuringly, and Prosper smiled back. Nothing to be afraid of, right? Prosper took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

_ Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can  
deny and start to try 'cause it's your time, time to fly_

When he entered the house, he had indeed faced the wrath of Victor and Ida, who were both up. After Prosper re-introduced Scipio, the two adults yelled so much Prosper's ears were beginning to ring. But after their yelling, they all went upstairs. Prosper's eyes widened as soon as he saw the bundle on his 'bed'.

_ Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you  
can deny and start to try 'cause it's your time, time to fly_

It was Bo.

_ Any moment everything can change._


End file.
